


You Can Trust Me

by TangledDreams



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Dom Jace Wayland, Dom Magnus Bane, Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Malec, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Sub Alec Lightwood, Sub Clary Fray, Switch Isabelle Lightwood, Switch Simon Lewis, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 08:18:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangledDreams/pseuds/TangledDreams
Summary: Alexander Lightwood is a sub who has had a very bad past. He doesn't trust easily at all. Especially not doms. Not after what they have done to him. He also has a lot of pressure on him from being the new head of the institute and now Circle members are showing up once again and Shadowhunters are being slaughtered and their wings are being torn off.They need the help of a very powerful warlock to find out who is behind all of this and maybe, just maybe, that warlock can teach Alec how to trust once more.





	You Can Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it (:

Patrolling the streets late at night was Alec's favorite part of the day. It made him feel free. It helped him clear the bad thoughts from his mind. That he wasn't good enough. That he was a bad sub. Those thoughts ran through his head like a song on repeat. It was torture that never ended. Except when he was out on patrol with his siblings or on a mission. They helped him remain grounded because he had a job to do. A duty to honor. Out there, he wasn't a sub who everyone saw a weak. Instead he was a solider and a hell of a good one at that. 

They had just finished killing a hoard of demons. The demons were about to attack some innocent mundanes but before they did, the three shadow hunters saw them and saved the mundanes. The mundanes had no clue of course because they didn't see what was going on due to the glamours. But it had been one hell of a fight. Alec used his arrows from afar watching his siblings backs while Jace and Isabelle fought up close. 

And somehow, Jace had managed to be engrossed with demon ichor. How that happened? Alec didn't know. But what he did know was how ridiculous his parabatai looked. He laughed out loud when Jace walked over Jace gave him a look that caused Alec to stop. 

"Sorry sorry, it's just, why is it always you that gets covered in Demon Ichor?" Alec asked with a laugh once more as they headed down a side walk in the direction of the institute. Their patrol was over and it was time to send other shadowhunters out. 

Jace shrugged and wiped off some of the ichor off his shirt. "I don't even know! Isabelle was fighting them up close too. Why don't you have a drop of Ichor on you Izzy?" 

Isabelle rose an eyebrow and smirked. "Because I know how to fight without getting dirty." 

"It's because you're a girl. Girls are always clean! No matter what!" Jace replied.

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "Yes Jace, that's it! You figured it out!" 

"Was that sarcasm? I think it was!" Jace said as he squinted an eye at his sister.

Suddenly, there was a noise. It sounded like a groan. Like someone was injured. Alec stopped in his tracks causing the others to bump into him. Alec could feel the demon ichor from Jace seep into the back of his own shirt but at the moment he didn't care. He had to figure out where that sound came from.

"Alec? What the hell? Why did you...."

"Shut up." Alec hissed.

Jace opened his mouth to ask what was going on when the sound came again and this time, Jace and Isabelle heard it too. Alec closed his eyes and listened closely. When there was another groan, he opened his eyes and turned his head to the left to see a dark alley way. He then began to run over and Jace and Isabelle were close behind. Something in his gut told him that whatever he was gonna find, was going to be awful. 

Alec grabbed his stele and activated the rune that let him have night vision. As he looked down at the side walk he saw a trail of blood. But that wasn't all. There was a trail of bloody feathers. Feathers that belonged to the wings of a shadowhunter. His blood ran cold just thinking about it. Wings were so sensitive so he could only imagine just how much in pain the shadowhunter must be in.

"Over here!" Isabelle cried as she ran past Alec and Jace and stopped at a body that was laying on the cold and hard floor.

The man, the shadowhunter, was covered in blood. There was a pool of blood underneath him. Alec crouched down and placed two fingers on the man's pulse. Nothing. Not a single beat. He was dead. He slowly turned the shadowhunter around and cursed at what he saw. Bone was sticking out of the man's back, right underneath his shoulder blades where a shadowhunters wings would be. 

"Someone cut off his wings." Alec said to the others.

Suddenly, the same groan came again and Alec stood up. He looked down the ally and saw another slumped figure. He looked at the others before running over to see another male shadowhunter on the ground covered in blood. But this time, he was alive. Not only that, but they knew this shadowhunter. Alec would even call him a good friend. He was also a sub. 

"Sam?" Alec asked.

Sam opened his eyes and opened his mouth as he was about to speak. Before he did he began to cough up blood. When his coughing fit was over he wiped his mouth and looked at the three shadowhunters.

"Sam. Who did this?" Isabelle asked softly turning towards her dom side. 

"They...they were circle members. They stabbed me and cut off my wings. It hurts. It hurts so much." Sam sobbed.

Isabelle quickly gathered Sam into her arms not caring that Sam's blood was getting on her. 

"Shh. It will be okay. Just let me..."

Sam reached out and grabbed Isabelle's hand who had just reached for her stele. "Don't. I..I already tried. It's too late."

Sam retched up more blood and he slowly closed his eyes as a tear drop escaped his eye. 

"Sam. Sam..stay with me Sam." Isabelle commanded. 

The sub shook his head. "I'm tired. I'm so tired. Tell Skylar I love her."

"No. You're not dying! Do you hear me! You're not dying!" Isabelle said with tears in her own eyes as she tried to use her dom voice.

But it was too late. Sam was gone. Alec closed his eyes as he heard his sister cry. He clenched his fists and banged his fist on the hard cement over and over again as he let out a furious growl.

"Damn it!" Alec yelled out. 

Jace quickly grabbed both of Alec's wrists and held them tightly enough so it would cause some pain. Pain helped ground Alec. Alec wanted to cry. Sam was his friend. Sam was one of the good ones. One of the only shadowhunters who knew what he went through. Who understood, truly understood, what it was like to be a sub. They grew up together. They supported each other. 

"Alec, let go." 

And that one command. That one command from Jace had him crumbling down and into Jace's arms. He let the tears flow and he allowed Jace to comfort him. A second later Isabelle was by their side hugging them as well. 

When they all calmed down, they stood up. Alec ran a shaky hand through his hair as he looked down at the first man, which he never knew the guys name, and then at Sam. He then looked at his siblings and took a deep breath in and out.

"We can't leave them here. We need to take them back to the institute. Let their families say goodbye."

Isabelle nodded. "I'll call Cat. See if she could come and make us a portal."

Alec nodded and watched as his sister walked off with her phone up to her ear as she called Cat. He brought his thumb to his mouth and bit down harshly on it, enough for it to break skin and bleed. 

"Shit. Alec." Jace said as he snatched Alec's hand. 

Alec slowly looked down and saw that his thumb was now bleeding.

"I..."

Jace sighed and used a part of his shirt that was clean to wipe off the blood. "I know Alec. I know."

Isabelle then came back and put her phone away.

"Is she coming?" Alec asked.

"No." Isabelle said as she shook her head. "She's busy at the hospital. But she's sending her friend to help us."

"And who would that be?" Jace asked.

"Magnus Bane."

And the one word that ran through Alec's mind was...

Shit.


End file.
